A. Field of the Invention
This is a device which relates to a baseball training device and specifically a device to teach an individual to hit a baseball. A stream of air is used to suspend the ball or direct the travel of the ball in a certain direction.
B. Prior Art
Other baseball training devices do exist in the prior art and specifically, those related to ball suspending apparatus and method. A representative example of this is Euscice, U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,921. Another example is McClure, U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,195. Both of these devices use a stream of air to suspend a ball in a certain position so that a baseball player or as in McClure a tennis player may strike the ball in the appropriate fashion.
Another example is Miles, U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,080 and a similar idea is found in Euscice. Euscice teaches a nozzle, that can be bent slightly to produce the feel of a baseball being pitched to the individual.
None of the devices however use a blower motor, which can alternate the position of the nozzle automatically or manually and alternate positions so that it can give the feel of an inside pitch, outside pitch or directly over the plate pitch.